


Лосселирве. Лес Южной Тишины

by BlackRook



Series: Верные Первого Дома [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лосселирве в конце Первой Эпохи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лосселирве. Лес Южной Тишины

Укромная поляна среди деревьев; здесь было спокойно и почти безопасно – по крайней мере, настолько, чтоб можно было развести костры. Три костра – у одного  тихо разговаривали лорды – то ли между собой, то ли с пламенем, у второго хозяйничали целители, у третьего – Мэондиль. Около него и сидел Лосселирве  - задумчиво-отрешенный взгляд, пачка чертежей на коленях; листы один за другим медленно отправлялись в огонь. Мэондиль со страхом  на него косился - уж он-то знал, **что** для друга значили эти чертежи, с которыми тот никогда не расставался… Попытался было спросить «Что ты делаешь?!», да натолкнулся на этот взгляд и отступился, и теперь просто поглядывал время от времени, с тревогой ожидая, что будет, когда листы закончатся…

Медленно, внимательно и аккуратно – как и все, что он делал – Лосселирве жёг чертежи. _Форменос – тогда еще красоте придавали больше значения, чем всему остальному… Химринг…Главное, что было в  жизни…От первых, самых безумных, идей до окончательного проекта, чертежи со множеством исправлений, испещренные пометками –  следы тогдашних яростных споров… На первых набросках второй почерк едва ли разборчив, но все четче и четче от листа к листу… О, сколько захватывающих часов уходило на эти споры! еще там, на берегах Митрим… А вот и тот чертеж – без единой помарки, по нему строили, а по этим  - перестраивали, достраивали, дополняли… Стены, проходы, ловушки…_

 _Крепости Аглона, Хитлума, Маглоровых врат… Даже о Нарготронде какие-то заметки…И Амон-Эреб, последняя крепость; чертежи еще от близнецов при строительстве и выполненные совсем недавно, со всеми изменениями; и один, полностью разрисованный – уже **другими**_ _близнецами на первом уроке… То ли вчера это было, то ли эпоху назад…Всё. Один за одним чертежи, как и их воплощения, обращались в золу и пепел. Всё._

Лосселирве начал оглядываться вокруг себя, словно ища что-то; Мэондиль напрягся, пытаясь предугадать…

_А, вот он. Меч, воткнутый в землю неподалеку. Не его – своего у него давно не было, чей-то, кого-то из друзей. Одного из тех, кому не удалось добраться живым до этой поляны – так ли уж важно, чей?_

Дотянулся, вытащил, положил на колени, разглядывая лезвие; Мэондиль, выдохнув, вернулся к котлу…

_Рукоять немного не по руке и сделана иначе, не так, как любил ковать Итлор в свое время… Но разве это имеет значение?_

 

_Как бессмысленна и как нелепа_   
_Под конец вдруг становится жизнь…_   
_Когда пала последняя крепость,_   
_Остается лишь жечь чертежи…_

 


End file.
